Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 1
Synopsis "Life Lines, Chapter One: Rough Diamonds" After a mouse accidentally sets off the silent alarm in the Gotham Museum, Catwoman evades and subdues the guards, managing to escape with a nice stash of jewellery. Once outside, Leopold and Bird are there to greet her. Catwoman, feeling annoyed that she's being checked on constantly now that she's in the employment of Bane, gives Bird the loot, and he tells her to send Leopold over later to collect their cut. Selina and Leopold go back to her apartment, greeted by her cats and Arizona, a girl that Selina took in off the streets. Arizona nearly reveals her Selina's name before the sight of Leopold makes her think better of it. Selina sends Leopold away to get her cut, along with a lead for their next theft target, the Darracourts. After he leaves, Arizona expresses her disdain for him, while Selina tolerates his presence for the time being, but she doesn't trust him. She scolds Arizona for nearly giving he real name away, because she went to significant trouble to erase her identity. Fortunately, Bane does not know her true identity, and she doesn't mind keeping some of goods she steals for him, so long as she is reluctantly in his employ. Bane is informed by Trogg that a hitman is in town looking to take him out, and Bane knows that they must get to the hitman's master rather than simply taking out the hitman. Meanwhile, Bane knows that Catwoman's obedience to him is a farce without something like her real name to hold over her. Still despite the efforts of his men, her identity remains well-hidden, which impresses him. Leopold arrives to collect their cut and asks for permission to move on the Darracourts' jewels. Bane tests Leopold's allegiance to Catwoman, and finding that Leopold is still his own man, Bane uses the relationship to his advantage, hoping to draw out the hitman. He has Zombie get in contact with the hitman, Guillermo, and points him in the direction of Leopold, who in turn would give up Catwoman, all under the ruse that Bane will come out of hiding to avenge his "love" if anything were to happen to her. Catwoman is sneaks into the Darracourt's bedroom and waits for Tiffany Darracourt's jewels to arrive. There, she tricks Mr. Darracourt into believing she is his wife, having him put the jewels on her, and allowing her to escape with them moments before his real wife appears in the doorway. Meanwhile, Guillermo the hitman tracks down Leopold and makes him talk. When the mission is complete, Leopold leaves Selina's apartment to deliver the goods to Bane, but outside he gives Guillermo the nod. The cats in the apartment sense that something is awry, alerting Catwoman. And moments later, Guillermo uses a rocket launcher to blow Selina's apartment building apart. Appearances "Life Lines, Chapter One: Rough Diamonds" Individuals *Catwoman *Bane **Bird **Trogg **Zombie *Batman *Leopold Locations *Gotham City Items *Catwoman's Whip Catwoman (Volume 2) Issue 01